


New Look

by Riggy_Minus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/pseuds/Riggy_Minus
Summary: After their first mission for General Ironwood, Jaune and Ruby have a little chat.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Janurwby! The prompt was "outfit" so here we are! 
> 
> I dunno that I'll do all of the Janurwby prompts but I wanted to do this one at least.

“Hey.” Ruby looked up to see Jaune standing beside her, offering a steaming mug of cocoa, as she looked out the window and at the sprawling city of Atlas. Neither of them had bothered getting changed since their mission to clear out the abandoned mine for the Amity Project, lingering awake after their Teams had gone off to sleep for the evening.

“Hey yourself.” She replied, gently nudging him with her elbow before accepting the warm drink. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” Jaune asked, offering a slight smile before returning to his cocoa. “That we’re finally in Atlas? That Ironwood is working on bringing the whole word back together?”

“No… well, I mean, yeah, that’s hard to believe but…” Ruby’s expression fell slightly, her free hand drifting to the silver rose on her hip. “We did it. We’re… We’re finally Huntsmen and Huntresses. I always thought it would feel… different.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jaune admitted, shrugging slightly as he tended to his drink slowly. “I guess back when we started, it would’ve. We’ve just been through so much already. Heck, we trekked through all of Anima, that has to have counted for something. What’d you say your uncle would tell you? “A day out there is worth a week” in an academy? We spent a lot of days out there.”

“Yeah, we did.” Ruby acknowledged, before silence overtook the duo. After several minutes, she finally spoke up again. “Do you… do you think she’d be proud of us?”

“What?”

“Do you… do you think Pyrrha would be proud of us?” Ruby asked again, looking down at herself with a frown. It was no secret that Ruby had admired their former classmate a lot, and even if she hadn’t been a member of Team JNPR, the younger girl had taken her passing hard. “Do you think she’d agree with my decision to keep Ironwood in the dark?”

“I don’t know if she’d agree, Ruby, but… I know that she’d have stood by you, if our places were swapped.” Jaune said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Is that why you styled your outfit like that?”

“I…” Ruby felt her shoulders sag, and she gripped her arm nervously. “I just wanted to… to feel like she was still there, with us. It’s my fault that she isn’t, so, if I could just fill some small part of that role…”

“Don’t talk like that.” Jaune said firmly, turning Ruby to look at him. “Ruby, you’re... you’re not some replacement for Pyrrha. When we were Team RNJR, it was because we all needed each other, not because we wanted some replacement for her. We wanted you for  _ you _ , not for Pyrrha.”

“But she was your teammate, and I’m just-”

“You’re our teammate, too, Ruby, even if you’re back with Team RWBY.” Jaune insisted, giving her a reassuring smile. “Pyrrha  _ is _ our teammate, just like you are, and she’ll always be with us, no matter what. She’s with you, too.” 

“Do you really think so?” Ruby mumbled, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes as she looked up at her friend. 

“I know so.” Jaune said with a smile, “you don’t have to try and fill her role, Ruby… I think she’d like your new combat gear, she might’ve teased you a little about it, but I think she’d like it. I know I do.”

“You do?” Ruby’s head dipped a little sheepishly, her cheeks warming. “Thanks. I, uh, I like your new look, too! It looks a lot more… mature? But in a good way! It… it fits.” 

“I hope it fits! It’d be bad if my pants kept falling down!” Jaune joked, earning a laugh from her as she playfully shoved him a little. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“It’s no big deal, really!” Ruby dismissed, waving her hand. “No more Pumpkin Pete?”

“I felt it was the right time to retire my trusty hoodie.” Jaune confirmed, chuckling a little. “Maybe I’ll send it to Argus, Saph can fix it up for Adrian.”

“Aww, that’d be cute.” Ruby giggled, turning to face the window again, before leaning against her friend. “Thanks for coming to chat with me, Jaune. It means a lot.” 

“Any time, Ruby.” He replied, “I’ll always be there if you need me.”


End file.
